


All about girls

by evafilippa12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bi-Curious Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Deanna Winchester is questioning her sexuality, Established Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, F/F, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Female Gabriel (Supernatural), Female Gabriel/Female Sam Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Gen, Sam Winchester is a lesbian, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evafilippa12/pseuds/evafilippa12
Summary: Supernatural is the same, but... Dean and Sam are girls! Deanna and Samantha Winchester - their father, Marion Winchester was perished in a mysterious fire, which destroyed their home 22 years ago. Their mother, Joannah Winchester, trained them to hunt monsters. While Sam is studying at college, Deanna recruites her back to the cause, to help her on a weird case and they meet the worst duo of angels in the whole world.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	All about girls

The knock on their wooden door was what woke Samantha Winchester that early morning, on 4:34, in her apartment in California. Who the hell might be?  
"Baby?" Her girlfriend, Jessie Moore shook her gently. "Shall we go and check this out? I'm scared"  
Sam, which was the nickname she preferred the most, nodded and held her hand as they walked downstairs to answer the door. Sam wouldn't ever believe in her own dreams who was standing in their door; her older sister, Deanna Winchester, or Dee, as she wanted to be called.   
Both sisters had nothing in common in their appearances: Sam was tall, with long brown hair which were dyed magenda from middle to ends. Her nose was tiny and her lips were thin. She had a few cute moles on her face and she was mostly skinny.   
On the contrary, Dee was a few inches shorter than her sister. She was curvy but not thick, she had thick thighs and a tiny waist. Her face was angelic, with big thich eyelashes and full pink lips. She was also a dirty blonde, her natural color and her eyes were the most amazing green in the whole damn world. She had her father's eyes.  
Except their appearance, those two had nothing in common generally; Sam was fighting for women's rights and LGTBQ+ rights while Dee was sleeping around and hustling pool; Sam was a lesbian, Dee was sleeping with men. Nothing in common.   
The family had a big secret though; When Dee was only four and Sammy was just a little baby, their dad perished in a terrible fire, which destroyed their house. Since that incident, their mother snapped; from sweet and caring she turned a destruction machine. She was convinced that this fire wasn't normal and something supernatural was behind it, that's why they traveled all over the country, searching for something... When Dee was six, she was trained to become a hunter. "We'll hunt deers, mommy?" she asked, with her childlish innocence. Joannah chuckled; she stroked her daughter's blond head and kneeled to reach her height. "No, baby. We'll hunt things, but no deers."  
That's when she found out that all the monsters were real; even the ones that hid beneath her bed and into her closet. Her mom would train her to fight them, so she wouldn't be afraid anymore.  
For years they were traveling from town to town, changing schools and hunting, in the meantime. Joannah was so proud of Dee; at her twelve years, her gun never missed the target, she was able to do a perfect salt and burn and knew how to kill almost anything. Dee was also obedient and willing to follow orders without further questions. Soon she'd be able to stand on her own feet and hunt without Joannah by her side. One day, twelve year old Dee asked her mom why they hunt, what's the point since they wouldn't be able to protect the whole world. Joannah chuckled. "Oh my baby" she hugged her; the moments she was tender to her kids were so rare anymore. "One day, you'll be able to kill what got daddy away. Also friends all over the world, they're devoted to the cause. Me and you might not be able to be everywhere, but be sure as hell that people get the help they need". Dee wasn't sure she understood, but nodded obediently. "Yes, ma'am". she whispered. "Good girl" Joannah muttered.  
Sammy, on the other hand, wasn't interested in hunting. She preferred sitting in the backseat of their car and reading Dee's comics or books Joannah had bought her. One day, when she had read every comic and book she had, she started reading the lore books Joannah was keeping in the trunk. By the age of twelve, Sam knew everything about every monster known to hunter, every detail. From the appearance and the weaknesses to how to kill it. She was the brain of the family, so she had to use it at last.   
The day they parted was painfull; the yells and screams still ringed in her ears, whenever she wanted to dial Dee's number. She wanted to, but she was so angry; Dee did nothing to help her. Dee always obeyed mommy. Dee did everything she could to be good and obedient and loyal. She never disobeyed Joannah. Not even the night Sam left.  
It was raining that night; They were staying at a motel in Wichita, after a successful case; Dee had killed that vampire with a swift motion of her machete; Joannah was so proud of her. Dee was a good little soldier. At the age of 23, she never expressed the need to go to college or do something else, apart from hunting.   
Sam had turned 19 a few weeks ago. Joannah and Dee were seated on the table, eating the dinner Joannah made; spaghetti a la pesto, to celebrate her daughter's hunt. Sam wasn't in the mood for dinner, her stomach was tight like a knot. She approached the table and sat on her mother's side.  
"Mom?" she asked, her voice almost audible.   
"Mhm?" Joannah grunted, around a mouthful.   
"Mom I need to talk to you" she tried. Once Joannah swallowed her mouthful, she pushed her plate away; Dee had finished her food as well and gathered the plates, taking them to the sink to wash them.   
Sam took in a deep breath, thinking what she wanted to tell her; it wasn't a request, it was a announcement. She was accepted in Berkeley College of California, with the highest GPA in her grade. She wanted to be a doctor, to help people and heal them. She wasn't exactly sure which specialty she wanted to do the most, but she knew she wanted to help people.  
"Well?" Joannah pushed, after almost a minute without talking.   
"Mom I was accepted to Berkeley in California and I want to go".   
The clatter of the plate into the sink disturbed her; she watched as her sister turned slowly and glanced over her, frozen. The first one who talked though was Joannah.  
"What the fuck are you saying? Berkeley? California? You're not going!"  
"Mom, I've already found a place and a job. I've also packed my things. I'm leaving now, my flight is due in a few hours. I just thought... thought you'd be happy for me" Sam stood up, but her mother was faster. She grabbed her by her wrist. "You're not going! Did you heard me? You. Are. Not. Going! That's final!"  
"Mom I'm going! Actually I'm leaving right the fuck now! That's not what I want! I don't want to spend my life in misery for some ghost from the past! He's gone mom! He's gone and nothing is going to change that! Not killing the monster that killed dad! That won't bring him back! What's the point of all this actually? Kill every motherfucker in America? And then what? We move to Europe? That's not for me, I'll pass!"  
Joannah slapped her daughter so hard, Sam was sure they were heard in every room in the motel. Even now, after all those years, she could feel the sting on her cheek. She would always remember Dee, who was like a stone statue, not moving, not talking, just watching what happened in front of her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Dee." Sam muttered, glancing angrily at her mother one last time before she turned, grabbed her things and left.   
Sam tried to remember even one happy memory with her mom and sister; she couldn't remember even one. It were only hunts, the endless road and the three of them. That's what she always knew.   
"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked, looking her sister up and down; she hadn't changed. She was a beautiful woman now. Her face wasn't round, as Sam remembered. She now had a hard jawline and defined cheekbones. She was flawless. Sam pitied every man that crossed her path.  
"Missed my lil birdie, what's wrong with that?" Dee giggled and winked at Jessie. Jessie looked between them. "Uh.. don't tell me she's your crazy ex..."  
"Your crazy ex? I'm her sister!" Dee rolled her eyes fondly. "And you are...her best friend right?"  
"She's my girlfriend, you dumbass" Sam frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Just say it; what do you want?"  
"Whoa Sammy, calm your tits, we've all the time in the world to discuss our issues - that's a nice couch" Dee commented, as she was laid on the black leather couch in the living room. "You know, my back hurts from all this sleeping in the Impala lately... and this couch is so comfy..."  
"Baby, would you mind leave us for a while?" Sam asked Jessie, who nodded and walked out of the room.   
"It was nice meeting you Dee." she yelled as she walked upstairs. Sam sat on the armchair next to the couch while Dee tried to find the perfect position to relax.   
"Why you're here? I thought mom forbid you to contact me ever again - she said I'm bad influence"  
Dee chuckled and nodded. "Well yeah she said that too - she's on a case in Vegas so I found a chance to slyther... out" she winked. "So... you got a girlfriend huh? I didn't know you were that type... you were always a weird kid but this... I'll be damned"  
Sam pouted. "That's not a type, asshole, that's my sexuality! Go back to the closet you came from - oh well... you're still in the closet!" she growled.  
"What closet, cheri? I like guys."  
"So what about all those porn mags I found under your bed huh? They weren't naked guys. It was a male porn mag which those include naked women!"  
Dee sat straighter and frowned down at her lap; her sexuality was always a sensitive topic. "You said you'd forget it and never bring it up again."  
"You started it" Sam shrugged and looked at her. "Would you do me the honor and tell me what the fuck is going on?"  
Dee bit her lip uneasily, playing with her hands, entangling them. "Well I just... I wanted you to come back. We've found a lead to the monster that killed dad and mom want you there, with us. With the family. She says... she says she misses you."   
"Well I sure as hell don't miss the handprint of her fucking hand on my cheek! Anything else?" Sam was getting angry now.  
Dee blushed. "You know we miss you. You know mom wants to redeem herself. She wants -"  
"What the fuck, redeem herself? How about all those years? You never called or texted or even send a fucking letter! You never wondered how I am, or if I've food or a roof on my head! All those years I was alone and I did it just fine okay? I sure as hell don't need her and I don't need you! You did nothing to defend your own sister! Have you ever defended yourself, I wonder? Do you always comply, like the good soldier you're? Do you ever do your own thing? Do you even have friends Dee? A boyfriend? Does she let you to?"  
Dee raised her eyes from her lap and swallowed hard; Sam noticed her green eyes were glossy with tears.   
"I see. I better get going."  
"Yes. You better" Sam growled in a harsh tone.  
Dee spend one last glance behind her as she left. Sam sighed as she laid on the couch. She felt so overwhelmed; seeing her sister after four years, it was something. She would admit to herself she missed Dee and their games and their boy talk, which Sam despised. She missed the warmth of her embrace, her laugh, her glowing eyes. How Dee was always protecting her from everyone and everything, from the monsters they hunt to their own mother...  
Next morning, Sam stood up and stretched. Her joints popping up and cracking; sleeping on the couch wasn't good for her waist. She rubbed her eyes, last night's events rushing into her mind. She grabbed her phone and tried to call Dee; the phone wasn't in use anymore. Then she saw it; the little piece of paper on the coffee table. She took it and read Dee's number with her name beneath. With a deep breath in, she called the number.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop, can I?  
> This is a new story! Just because I didn't wanted to forget about it. Tell me what you think!  
> Just FYI, it won't be a replica of our beloved show.


End file.
